Innocent Killer
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Antonietta is a regular Italian girl...until a weird notebook falls through the sky. She refuses to kill anyone. But another person with another notebook doesnt think the same way...and now Antonietta is on the team with L to find out who this person is.
1. Falling Notebooks

Annime: Hello! My first ever Death Note fanfic! WOW!

Kristy: Wow.

Tonia: What is your Yami doing here?

Annime: Just…don't question it.

Kristy: She hasn't written many YUGIOH fanfic stories, so I have to show up SOMEWHERE!

Annime: …Anyway, I don't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Innocent Killer**_

Antonietta Rizzo, a 19 year old girl, was walking down a sidewalk in Venice, Italy. It was about noon on this hot summer day, and she was fighting all of her urges to jump into the water that flowed in the river next to her. She knew she needed to try her hardest to get home before her father left on his big business trip to America.

"Tonia!" yelled a female voice behind her. Antonietta-or Tonia- turned to look over towards a girl with dark brown hair who put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily.

"What is it now, Zeta?" Tonia said as she crossed her arms.

Zeta had dark brown hair and green eyes. She had coarse hair like Tonia, but was part British. Tonia was completely Italian with jet black hair that she mostly wore in a braid, and her eyes were dark brown. Both girls had dark skin, but Tonia's was a shade or two darker. Also, Tonia was about 5 foot 10 inches tall and Zeta was 5 foot 6 inches tall.

"You left your book at school," Zeta told Tonia as she handed her the mystery book that the taller had borrowed from the library.

"Hey, thanks," Tonia spoke with a bright smile as she took the book from her friend. "I wanted to finish that tonight."

Zeta gave a playful huff. "Well, you ARE the famous Antonietta of our college program! You're either reading or studying some kind of law and/or mystery."

"Hey," Tonia said, half defensively, "If I am gonna do it for real someday, I have to learn from SOMEWHERE."

"Oh so Mr. Bruzzi isn't in the program to teach us anything?" Zeta countered.

Mr. Enrico Bruzzi was three quarters Italian and one quarter German. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Oh," Tonia said as she crossed her arms. "You know what I mean." Zeta laughed and punched Tonia lightly in the shoulder. Tonia laughed with her until her eyes caught a nearby clock in a shop close to them. "Oh, no…I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow, Zeta!" Tonia took off running down the sidewalk, not even looking back to see Zeta wave goodbye.

Tonia dodged person after person as she made her way towards the house she lived in with her parents, 15 year old brother, and 9 year old sister. It sat across from the water and the downstairs was a candy shop her mother ran. Her father was a business man who owned multiple hotels. Most people would call them insane for living in such a small home when they could live in a mansion, but Antonietta's parents could never give up the house where they started their first business in.

Suddenly, a piece of paper or notebook fell behind Tonia. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at it. The 19 year old leant down and picked it up. It was black and on the cover were white letter that read 'Death Note'.

"Huh, I wonder what this is," Tonia mumbled to herself. The girl then shrugged, slipped the notebook into her backpack, and continued her race home.

Annime: I hope you like it! This is only the prologue!

L: Please review. It may get a little interesting. (Licks lollipop)


	2. Heart Attack

Annime: I'M BACK!

Light: Oh crap-

Annime: GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT IN THIS STORY!

Light: (leaves)

L: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm glad that I made it on time," Tonia murmured as she sat at her desk. "I never like it when dad leaves and I don't get to say goodbye."

Her dad was going to New York for a week on a business trip to discuss how the new hotel there would look. Sure, he hired top designers for the job, but he couldn't really make a decision over the phone like that. He also needed to sign some papers for construction purposes.

Tonia picked up her book-bag and pulled out all of her notebooks so she could do some studying. Then her eyes landed on the black notebook that she found lying on the ground on her way home. On the front it read in Italian: Death Note.

"What's a 'Death Note'," Tonia wondered aloud. She flipped it open to see if there were any contents inside. The first two pages listed what looked like instruction.

**Whoever's name is written in the death note will die.**

"Oh bull crap," Tonia commented as she threw the notebook onto the bed. "Like a note book could ACTUALLY kill someone."

"Oh, but it can," a voice spoke to her.

Tonia froze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there," she asked, her own voice shaking. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Just turn around and look for yourself."

Slowly, Tonia made her spin-chair turn to whoever it was behind her. The sight made her lose her breath.

"Who-who are you- WHAT are you?"

The monster smiled. "I'm a Shinigami."

The self-called Shinigami reminded Tonia of an amazon woman, except she was as white as paper. Red scars covered her body and her eyes were white in the pupils. Her hair was an off white color and it was all different lengths. The two wings that were attached to her back resembled those of a bat's.

Tonia stood up from her seat. "What's a Shinigami?"

"It's a death god."

"You call yourself…a god?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I don't believe in more than one god."

"Well, whatever. I'm not here to learn about you religion or teach you about a different one. I'm here to teach you about that death note over there." The Shinigami pointed to the notebook on the desk. "I don't know if you've read all the instructions yet, so I'll sum it up for you. If you want to kill someone, you need to know their name. You write the name in the notebook. As you write the name in the notebook you have to imagine their face in your head."

Tonia was silent for a moment. "Is that it?"

"No, I just don't want to explain it all. If you want to know the rest, you will have to read it."

Tonia looked over at the book and picked it up. "So, you're telling that if I were to write someone's name in here, while I picture their face in my head, they will die?"

"Do I HAVE to repeat myself?" the Shinigami complained. Tonia rolled her eyes, but the Shinigami didn't notice. "When are you planning on writing down a name?"

"I'm not GOING to write down a name."

The Shinigami's eyes widened. "You're NOT going to write in it?"

"No, so how do I get rid of this thing?"

"You give it back to me."

Tonia narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and then you're going to drop it again for someone else to pick it up and kill people?"

"…Well, yes," the monster answered.

"Well then you're not getting it back. If I have to keep ahold of it some people don't get killed, then I will.

"And that means that you are going to have to deal with me until you die."

Tonia sighed and crossed her arms. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have to hang around you until you either give up the book…or you die."

"But what if someone sees you? You can't be seen around me!"

"Well," the Shinigami objected. "Only those who touch the notebook can see me."

Tonia looked from the Shinigami to the book. "So…you are practically invisible?"

"You could say that."

"Well, do you have a real name? If I have to deal with you for such a long time I would at least like to call you by SOMETHING besides Shinigami."

"My name's Letizia," the monster replied. "But please, call me Let."

"Letizia," Tonia repeated with a giggle. "That means happiness, ya know."

Let rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So, what's YOUR name?"

"Antonietta," Tonia answered. "But Tonia works as well."

"Well, Tonia," Let spoke. "It looks like we are going to be roommates for a while."

"I guess," Tonia mumbled.

"ANTONIETTA, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" a woman's voice yelled from downstairs. Tonia looked over at her door.

"Coming, mom!" the 19 year-old shouted back. She turned to Let. "Are at least able to stay upstairs?"

Let thought for a moment. "I don't see how it would be a problem." Tonia nodded and left the room silently. "Well," Let muttered under her breath. "I see; no goodbye for me."

Tonia hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. The TV was turned on loudly as it sat on the counter. A 15 year old, Tonia's mother, and a 9 year old were sitting at the table waiting for Tonia.

"Hey, sis," the 9 year old girl welcomed the 19 year old.

"Hello, Silvana," Tonia said. "How was all of your guys' day today?"

"Mine was cool," the 15 year old boy named Celino answered.

"Mine wasn't too eventful," Silvana replied.

"How about yours, Tonia?" her mother asked.

"Oh you know; same old, same old."

Silence filled the room as the news blared on the screen. The everyday news woman was giving the regular news of the day when a breaking-news story interrupted her. This caught Tonia's attention, because whatever the lady was hearing…it was making her pale.

"I have some very bad news," the woman spoke with a shaky voice. "The famous actor, Drago Bianchi, just died from a serious heart attack."

Annime: Ok, I know a little bit of it was a little rough, but I made it to the end!

L: Please review!


	3. Stranger

Annime: Hi everyone!

L: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 2**_

"Wow, a heart attack at such a young age," Let said as she floated to Tonia. Tonia's head spun towards the monster.

"Let," Tonia hissed. Let put up a hand.

"Remember, you are the only one able to see or hear me?" the monster reminded the 19 year old.

"Oh yeah," Tonia mumbled.

"Wow," Silvana whispered. "He was only 20 years old."

"Maybe he wasn't taking care of himself," Celino suggested.

"But he looked so fit," Silvana argued.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Tonia quoted. Celino rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Silvana said. "The only thing we know for certain is that we just lost a great movie actor!"

Tonia rolled her eyes at her sister's drama melt-down and went back to eating her dinner.

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, Antonietta walked back up the stairs and into her room. Once there, she crossed her arms and turned to Let, who was lying on her bed.

"I thought you were going to wait here until I came back."

Let groaned. "I got BORED! I'm SORRY!"

Tonia rolled her eyes and went over to her desk. Silence filled the room as Tonia opened up a text book and the monster watch as she still lay on the bed.

"Are you going to read some more of the rules?" Let asked after a little while, getting sick of the quiet atmosphere.

"Now why would I do that?" Toni questioned. "You DO remember that I'm not going to use it, don't you?"

Let sighed. "Yes, yes, I know; you don't have to tell me a hundred times! But, looking at the rules might make you more aware of what the Death Note can and can't do."

Tonia looked at Let from the corner of her eye and then over to the book. The 19 year old then picked it up with one hand and set it in front of her. Quickly and quietly she read the second and third rule of the death note.

"Wait," the girl whispered. "They die of a heart attack?" She turned to Let. "Is THIS what you wanted me to read?"

Let nodded. "It looks like someone used a death note on that actor guy."

"But I didn't write ANYTHING down," Tonia argued.

Let shrugged. "That means someone else has one."

Tonia froze as her wide eyes stared at Let.

"Y-you're saying," The teen stuttered, "that there is someone else with a death note…and they are killing people with it?"

"That's pretty much what it looks like," the Shinigami conformed. "But don't be so surprise about the fact that they are killing people. You're the one out of the two that's weird. I haven't met or heard of a SINGLE human being who refused to use the death note, much less still keep it. Well…that is until now."

"How do we stop them?" Tonia asked with panic. Let raised an eyebrow.

"You are actually going to try to stop the other Kira?" Let spoke.

Tonia gave a slow nod. "Yes…but what's a kira?"

"A Kira," Let explained, "is a person who has a death note; it kind of sounds like the English word 'killer'. But, I wouldn't call you a kira… maybe a holder…or a weirdo."

Tonia picked up her math notebook and chucked it at Let. It flew right through the monster, and the Shinigami laughed.

"This isn't funny," Tonia spat through her teeth. "I SERIOUSLY need to know how to stop this 'Kira' person."

Let shrugged. "They could be anywhere in the world. Hey, I may even be wrong! So, trying to find them might me out of your reach."

"But we HAVE to find them!" Tonia argued. "If we don't who will?"

Let sat up and turned to Antonietta with a serious look on her face.

"There was a boy back in Japan who had death note," Let told Tonia. "His name was Light. This boy was a GENIOUS. He killed people for years without being caught, even with the best detective in the world on the case. After everything that happened, they were able to figure out that it was him. Sadly, the best detective was said to have died. But, it wouldn't be the first time someone faked their own death when someone else tried to kill them with a death note."

"So," Tonia said slowly. "Do you think someone-a detective, to be more exact-could find this person?"

Let nodded, but then raised an eyebrow again once she saw Tonia smiling.

"I'm in school to become a detective," Tonia told the female monster. "I could work on finding this 'Kira' jerk."

Let rolled her eyes. "Great-and I'm guessing I have to tag along with you?"

"Only if you want to you can."

"I have to if you keep the death note."

"Well, I guess you DO have to tag along then."

Let moaned and plopped back onto the bed so that she was lying down again. Tonia smirked in triumph as she turned back to the papers and notebooks that were scattered on her desk. She looked back at her opened death note and closed it.

'Since I have the rules right here at me disproval, it might be a little easier to find this 'Kira' creep,' Tonia though as she slipped it into her book-bag. 'I just have to make sure that I keep it with me and that no on sees it.'

"Yes," a stranger whispered as they walked slowly down an alley way. A pencil was in one hand while a black note book was in the other. "It actually works." They stopped for a moment and looked at the name that was written in the notebook. "Well, Drago, that's what you get for not giving me an autograph." Insane laughter escaped the mystery person's lips as they stumbled. "No one will get in my way! I will get revenge on everyone who has hurt me, and everyone who tries to now!"

A male Shinigami leant against the wall of the alleyway watching the stranger.

"This person is nuts," he muttered with a smile. "They HAVE to be insane for killing someone for not giving them a stupid autograph! …This is going to be fun."

Annime: I'm home from Branson! I hope you all like this…even though you had to wait XD

Tonia: Please review!


	4. His Pick

**Annime: Sorry about the messed up chapter! I did not find out until today (August the 2nd) that it was messed up. Here is the REAL chapter!**

Annime: Hello!

Tonia: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else! That means she doesn't own CSI either!

_**Chapter 3**_

"So what am I supposed to do while you go to this place called school?"

Tonia groaned at the question as she tried to put her books into her bag. She was getting sick of the same question all morning. And, when she DID answer the question, it ended the same way.

"You will just stay here, Let."

"But I can't leave the death note."

Now Tonia had to face the insane truth that Let had no choice BUT to come with her to school.

"Fine," the teen finally muttered. "Just be quiet and don't get in my way."

Let held up her hands and she smiled a half-innocent smile.

"I wouldn't even THINK of it."

Tonia knew this was probably a lie, but ignored it anyway. The girl had no time to argue with the monster because she was bound to be late as it is. And, as she glanced at the clock, she realized she was correct. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and jetted out the door. Let snapped up into the sitting position and looked slightly alarmed.

"What," the female monster called. "Where's the fire?"

Tonia decided to not even bother answering the Shinigami, but instead rushed out the door and down the sidewalk. After a few moments of pure silence, Let appeared beside Tonia, floating as she almost always did.

"You're trying to get rid of me aren't you?"

"Yes," Tonia replied. "But, sadly, I'm not succeeding."

"You know, you COULD always give up the death note. Then I would be gone."

"Why would I do that when I have all of the rules here to help my investigation on the other Kira?"

"Man," Let complained. "Do you take what EVERYONE says seriously? How do you even know if it wasn't just a coincidence that that Drago guy died of a heart attack?"

"Because," Tonia retorted. "I have a hunch that a Kira really did have something to do with this awful crime."

"Oh crap, here we go," Let mumbled. "I feel like I'm in a CSI episode…except you're vocabulary is just cheesier."

Antonietta glared at Let for a moment from the corner of her eye before mentally dropping the comment all together.

"Remember to stay quiet while I'm at school," Tonia reminded the monster as she changed the subject. "I don't want any attention drawn to myself. If that were to happen and a real investigation were to take place, I might be a suspect when I'm not the evil Kira."

"Fine," Let murmured. "But I better be able to take a nap at least."

"I don't know," Tonia admitted. "If you lay on the table or the floor someone might trip over you."

"Nope," Let countered. "They will go right through me."

"Ok then, you can have your nap."

Silence flooded around them as Tonia continued to make her way to her school. When she stepped foot on campus, Zeta raced up and tackle-hugged her.

"Hi, Tonia," Zeta greeted her friend as she helped her up. "Did you make it home in time to say good bye to your dad?"

"Yeah," Tonia replied with a grunt and she picked up her bag from off the ground. "And may I ask why you are tackling me like a deranged five year old?" Zeta smiled with excitement at the question.

"Mr. Bruzzi just announced that he's on a REALLY important case and that he's going to pick one student to work with him."

Tonia's jaw dropped.

"Is it a REALLY important case, or like, a really important case?"

"It's a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY important case!"

Tonia and Zeta squealed like the girls they were, causing Let to roll her eyes.

"When is he going to announce who it is?" Tonia questioned.

Zeta giggled with excitement as she answered, "In first period."

Tonia held her bag over her shoulder and nodded at her friend.

"Best detective gets the case," Tonia said, sticking her hand out towards Zeta. The hyper 19 year old nodded in agreement as she took her friends hand and shook it.

"Now let's get to class!" Zeta urged as she started to push Tonia towards the building.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Tonia reassured the girl as they took off across the court yard so that they could make it to their class.

Tonia and Zeta couldn't help but feel excited as they waited with their classmates for Mr. Bruzzi. Zeta, however, was the one who couldn't keep her feet still. Tonia tried to pretend to read a book, but knew that she was obviously failing.

"Attention, students," a male spoke as he calmly walked into the room. This man was none other than Mr. Bruzzi. "I take it that everyone has heard my announcement about the important case that will be taking place here in Italy." Everyone in the room nodded. "Well, I thought long and hard about which one of you would be the best person for the job. It is someone who is excited about this opportunity, someone who WILL take this seriously, AND the one who has the best deductive skills."

Silence roared throughout the room and many would want a drum roll to begin.

"The student I've chosen," Mr. Bruzzi continued. "It is none other than Antonietta Rizzo!"

Applause replaced the silence in the room as Tonia stood up and walked briskly towards her professor. Once the two were face to face, they shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Go get you things," Mr. Bruzzi told Tonia quiet enough to where only she could hear. He then turned to the rest of the class. "Now, everyone, go onto the school's website and then to my profile; you will find the link to the website where your next assignment is."

As Tonia hurriedly grabbed her things, she made eye contact with Zeta. Her friend gave her an excited thumbs-up as she opened her lap top. Tonia returned the gestured as she turned back around with her things and rushed to follow Mr. Bruzzi.

"We are starting now?" Tonia questioned. Mr. Bruzzi nodded, not turning his head to look at the girl.

"Of course," he answered. "We don't want to keep L waiting."

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Zeta: Please review!


	5. L

Annime: Hello! I don't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else. And I'm both sorry about the last chapter and about how long this is taking. I have band camp, so there are a lot of days were you wake up, go to camp, come home, and go straight to sleep. So, I brought a notebook with me to write some things at lunch break. (Even though I'm not a big fan of typing what I have already written down.)

_**Chapter 4**_

"Wait, WHO?" Tonia asked with surprise as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"L," Mr. Bruzzi replied with a sly smile while he stopped to turn towards her. "I assume you have heard of him?"

"W-wasn't he killed on one of his cases just a few weeks ago?"

"That's what I thought too," the teacher agreed as he turned back so he could continue walking.

"So," Tonia spoke, still standing still. "Are we ACTUALLY going to meet him?"

"I don't know yet," Mr. Bruzzi admitted. "But you better hurry up, though, because if you don't I'll just leave you behind."

L spun around in his chair a couple of times before popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. In his crouched position, he turned to his butler.

"Watauri," he spoke. "When is the rest of the team supposed to arrive here?"

"You should be here any minute now, sir," the elder answered.

"Good," L said with satisfaction "Be sure to take extra precaution. These are complete strangers to us, so we must act like it." Watauri nodded in agreement and left to perform his task.

"Now, remember, Tonia," Mr. Bruzzi whispered as they walked down a deserted sidewalk. "You are not allowed to tell ANYONE who we are working with, where we are working with them, and why we are working with them."

Tonia mentally pouted while she gave her teacher a nod. She knew that that meant Zeta had to be left in the dark. The 19 year old couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend; Zeta had wanted this just as much as she did.

After about ten minutes, Tonia and Mr. Bruzzi arrived at the Palm Tree Hotel. (_I don't know if that's a real hotel, but I don't own it_) Antonietta raised an eyebrow as they walked through the doors.

'Why are we at a hotel?' the girl thought. 'Shouldn't we be at some secret base underground or something?'

Mr. Bruzzi held out his hand, signaling for Tonia to stay by the door before he went to talk to the man at the front desk. Tonia crossed her arms and tried to be as patient as she could.

"Hello, sir," the man at the first desk welcomed Mr. Bruzzi. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to meet up with someone," Mr. Bruzzi spoke quietly, tapping his right hand on the desk twice. The man at on the other side copied Mr. Bruzzi's movements and nodded.

"Just head on up to room 56 and knock three times."

Mr. Bruzzi gave the man a slight nod and looked over at Tonia. He motioned to the girl to follow along before stalking over to the elevator.

"You are early," Watauri pointed out as he eyed a group of three as they stood in the hall facing him. Two of them were males and on was a female.

"We wanted to make sure we weren't late," the woman explained. Her name was Doriane Fitzroy. She was French, so her accent was very heavy.

Watauri bowed with respect and let the three enter.

"Why are you early?" L questioned when the group finally entered the group that the great detective was residing in.

"They didn't want to be late," Watauri told the younger with a sigh. L moved his eyes to each of the three with a frown.

"Why can't you follow simple instructions?" L said, surprising the group.

"You told us to be here by 11:30," one of the men spoke with a stutter.

"No," L corrected. "I told you to be here AT 11:30; it is 11:26 right now."

"What difference is there?" the other man asked. He was obviously the youngest of the three.

"There is a BIG difference. If you work for me, then I want you to follow my EXACT orders- no more, and no less."

"We are sorry, sir," the older man spoke. "We will not do it again." L paused for a moment.

"That is not nessacary," L told him. "I am no longer in need of your assistance."

The woman gapped. "I came here all the way from France, and you are telling me that I'm not needed?"

L nodded. If the young man was amused, he didn't show it as the woman threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, I'll leave." The lady marched out of the room. L looked at from where she once stood to the two men who were looking bewildered.

"Please leave."

Both men glanced at each other, but left silently and slowly.

"We only have two more people who were invited, sir," Watauri told the raven-haired detective.

"Let's hope they make it here ON TIME," L replied, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Hurry up, Tonia," Mr. Bruzzi ushered his student as they walked down the hall. "We can't be late."

As they rushed along, a woman (who was mumbling to absolutely no one) flew past them. The duo raised an eyebrow at the sight. It wasn't even a minute later when two men came along with angry expressions on their faces.

'I wonder what's up with them,' Tonia thought in wonder as she stopped beside her teacher. She turned forward from where she was watching the three walk away and noticed that Mr. Bruzzi was knocking at a door. After a few seconds, an older looking man opened the door and smiled at the two.

"Welcome," he said. "You are just in time. Please, come in; make yourselves at home." Tonia walked inside after her teacher and looked around.

L spun around and around, as he sucked on a candy cane. It wasn't until a few seconds after the two had entered did he know that Mr. Bruzzi and Tonia were watching him. He halted and looked at the small group.

"Hello, I am L. You must be Professor Enrico Bruzzi." L offered a hand for Mr. Bruzzi to shake.

As he shook the world's best detective's hand, Mr. Bruzzi said, "Yes, but I ask my students to call me MR. Bruzzi. You, though, may call me whatever you like."

L nodded and turned to Tonia. "And who are you?"

"I'm Antonietta," Tonia replied with a smile.

"Ahh, it's nice to meet you, Antonietta. Now let's get down to business."

Annime: Yay! It's the weekend!

Tonia: And?

Annime: I get a break from band camp!

L: Well, use it wisely, Annime. And please review.


	6. Theme

Annime: Hello everyone! I hope you are all cooping well with school! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! High school keeps me busy!

L: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 5**_

"I want you two to look at these files," L said as he handed Tonia a stack of papers. "You might find a theme as you read them all." Tonia nodded as she handed some of the files to Mr. Bruzzi. "You may sit over at that table if you wish." The teenage girl nodded and walked over quietly to sit at the table

Opening up her first file, she saw a picture of a young man with black eyes and hair. He seemed like a typical Italian boy- nothing to special about him. As Tonia continued to read, though, she found out why L had a file on him.

He died of a random heart attack.

Tonia blinked. Yeah, she read it right- a random heart attack. There was no cause. It just…happened.

"That doesn't JUST happen," the female muttered. "There had to be SOMETHING. Maybe he had poor health, a bad diet, a family legacy of heart problems."

"Nope," L murmured as he typed oddly at his computer. Tonia's head shot over in his directed.

"What?"

"There was nothing," L explained. "No diseases in the family. He had a VERY excellent diet, too."

"It's the same with this woman, too," Mr. Bruzzi murmured. "They both died of a natural cause, but there was no reason for it."

"Have you two ever heard of a kira?"

"A kira?" repeated Mr. Bruzzi. "What's that?"

"It sounds familiar," Let whispered into Tonia's ear. "I wonder where it came from."

Tonia knew for a fact that Let was being sarcastic. Kira was more than just a word to the monster.

"What's a kira?" Tonia asked as she acted confused about the subject. Her heart was pounding really fast. She knew of he found out she knew something about this whole ordeal that she would be a main suspect.

"A 'kira' is someone who can kill others by knowing only their name and face," L replied, not seeming to notice Tonia's nerves.

"You have got to be kidding me," Antonietta said with wide eyes.

"Sadly, I'm not." L took a powered donut from the table on the opposite side of him. He used his fingers to pull it apart piece by piece. "This fact makes kira VERY dangerous."

"How do we catch this supposed kira?" Mr. Bruzzi asked. L was silent for a few moments as he threw the donut into his mouth piece by piece.

"I would rather not introduce that yet," L announced. "Instead we are going to try to figure out why these people would be targets for kira."

"You mean if they have mad anyone angry lately?" Mr. Bruzzi stated.

"Exactly," L agreed. "Now, while you do that, I'm going to go and greet our other team mates." L hopped out of his seat and walked out of the room.

Tonia raised an eyebrow at the sight. First off, L seemed to sit strangely in his seat. Now the girl can see that the young man also walks hunched over. She moves her gaze over to her college professor, but he doesn't seem to be paying attention. Instead he is looking through more of the files.

"Wow, more heart attacks," Mr. Bruzzi commented. "This is getting even stranger by the second."

"Maybe we should figure out which one passed away first so we know when this all started," Tonia suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"They will never catch me," she murmured to herself with a crazy laugh. "They will never find me. I will go on forever!"

The Shinigami stood in the shadows and watched as the girl's maniacal laugh grew louder and louder. Luckily- for the girl- her parents weren't home.

"This is going to be fun," she mumbled. "Don't you think so?" The girl turned to the monster.

"Umm, sure," he murmured. 'Great,' he thought. 'I was just teamed up with a genius and now I'm with an insane nut job."

The girl was curled up in a ball and she rocked back and forth.

"No one will hurt me again," she cried. "No one will lay a finger on me! No one will make me cry!"

'Yep,' the Shinigami said in his mind. 'She's a complete maniac.'

Zeta walked down the coble stone sidewalk along the river on her way home. Disappointment clouded her mood and expression more and more with every step.

"She should be done for the day," she whispered. "Where is Tonia?"

"Hey, Zeta!" a male voice called from behind her. She spun around to see Harry Glenn running towards her.

Harry Glenn was a transfer student from England. He had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. Tonia and Zeta had befriended him not to long after he had arrived in Italy.

"Hello, Harry!" Zeta greeted the young man. "What are you up to?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the case Tonia and Mr. Bruzzi are working on," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sadly I haven't," Zeta spoke; she secretly wanted to bang her head into a brick wall. "Tonia's still not back from the little field trip."

"Well that's disappointing," Harry said. "Hopefully it isn't one of those cases where she can't tell anyone what's going on."

"That would suck," Zeta agreed. "And if it is then Tonia won't tell me anything at all. She's one of those who follow every single rule."

"Well, that's a good characteristic, I guess," Harry mumbled. "Well, I have to get home. See you later, Zeta!"

"See ya, Harry," Zeta said. Now the poor girl was even more depressed than she had been before.

"Great," Tonia mumbled as the elevator slowed to a stop. "I'm going to be late for dinner!" Once the elevator opened, she raced out the door of the building and down the road to her house.

"What do you think of our teammates, sir?" Watari asked. "They seem nice so far."

"Yes," L agreed as he stared at the screen of a TV that showed the front of the building. The image of Tonia sprinting away showed itself. "They are very nice indeed."

Annime: Ok, I'm going to have to work on how intelligent everyone is and how I can portray that in this story. I hope you like this even with the supper long wait!

L: Please review.


	7. Videos

Annime: I have returned!

L: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

On the TV

_**Chapter 6**_

"Well, someone must be excited," Let teased as she relaxed on Tonia's bed. "You're working with the famous L who's supposed to be dead."

Tonia was sitting at her desk working on some work for school. She rolled her eyes at the monsters words and chose to ignore her.

"You know," the Shinigami continued. "If you DO succeed in finding kira, you could be famous."

"IF I find kira?" the teen repeated questionably. "I WILL figure out who kira is."

"Oh, wow," Let said sarcastically. "I am SO sorry that I doubted you. I mean, how much do you ACTUALLY know about kira anyway?"

"Not a lot," Tonia admitted. "But it's only the beginning. It's during the case when I find it all out."

"You could just skip ahead and read the rules." Let reached into the teen's book-bag and pulled out the Death Note. "They are all right here."

"And what good would it do me knowing the rules already?" Tonia asked. "L would only suspect me."

"True, true," Let said, sitting back down on the bed with the notebook in her lap. "But it would be fun to find it all out."

"Just leave me alone, Let," the girl spoke with exasperation. "I need to finish this paper."

"Fine, whatever," Let whined as she shoved the Death Note back into the teen's back-pack. "You're no fun at all." Antonietta ignored this and went back to typing.

Only seconds had gone by when Celino called to her from upstairs.

"Tonia!" he yelled. "Come quick!"

"Not now, Celino," Tonia shouted. "I'm kinda busy!"

"But you have a phone call. The guy says he really needs to talk to you!" Tonia sighed and stood up from her desk.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." She bounced down the stairs and took the phone from her brother. "Hello?"

"Hello," a familiar voice spoke from the other end. "I think it would be in your best interest to turn on your TV and put it on the news."

"Ok," Tonia raised an eyebrow until she realized who it was. 'L!' she screamed in her mind. 'It's L!' Knowing that it wouldn't be good to say this out loud, she raced to the television set and flipped through the channels.

"Hey!" Silvana cried. "I was watching that!"

"Sorry, sis," Tonia said, just noticing she was there for the first time. "But I need to see what's on the news."

Right after she had finished her sentence, the newswoman appeared on the screen.

"Hello," she spoke. "I'm sorry to announce that yet another strange death has occurred. The man's name is Alford Hantan. He was a famous detective in England. No one knows how he could have had a heart attack, but he did."

Tonia handed the remote back to her sister and put the phone to her ear.

"And there's more," L told her. "He was working on the same case as us."

"What if this conversation is heard?" Tonia whispered.

"Oh, trust me," L said. "I'm sure it won't be."

Tonia wasn't able to say anything else before L hung up. She blinked and then placed the phone back onto the table.

"So," Let spoke behind the teen. "What does the OH SO GREAT detective have to say about this?"

"That hey are taking her anger out on those who are known to society," Tonia answered calmly, ignoring Let's sarcastic tone as she bit her nail and stared at a wall. "And they HAVE to know that kira is being searched for."

"But that's only you and your professor guy," Let pointed out.

"I know; that's what's confusing me."

"Maybe the person is related to someone on the same case."

"It's possible…"

"Hey sis," Celino said, breaking Tonia out of her concentration.

"Yes?"

"Why are you mumbling to yourself?"

Tonia was silent for a moment. "I'm going upstairs." Celino watched his sister as she left without answering him.

"That was nice," Let commented.

"Well, what was I supposed to say to him?" retorted Antonietta.

"Umm, maybe, 'yes, why yes I am.'"

"Well, I'm not going to answer that."

"Whatever…"

Tonia opened her door and slipped back into her bedroom. She plopped herself onto her bed and let out a big sigh. Let took her place at the desk and examined the work.

"Looks like you're not finished," Let pointed out.

"I finish it later," Tonia mumbled in thought.

L sat at his desk as he placed sugar in his tea. He watched the video tape of Tonia leaving over and over again. Watari walked over behind the young man and bent over his shoulder.

"Sir, do you see something interesting?" the elderly man asked.

L was silent for a moment. "She's…a little odd."

"What do you mean?"

"She's hiding something."

"What could she be hiding?"

"I'm not sure. But I really want to know." L placed his spoon onto the desk after mixing the tea into the sugar (since he put so much sugar in it). "She seemed a little…strange when I mentioned Kira."

"Do you think she may be a suspect?"

L rested his elbows on his knees as he looped his hands together by his fingers. "I'm not completely sure yet. But, we have to keep a close eye on her. Either way she knows SOMETHING about kira."

"Well, you seem to be having fun." The Shinigami crossed his arms as the girl scribbled into the note book.

"This death note will put me out of my misery!" the girl cried as she lay on her bed. "No one will ever tell me no again!"

The Shinigami faked his smile. He still didn't find this girl as fun as the boy he was with in Japan.

"I wonder who else's name I should write down," the girl mumbled. "Maybe…" She trailed off before she could reveal to the Shinigami any of her plans. He moved to the other side of the room and sat in the chair of the desk. For the rest of the night he watched as the insane girl kept writing…and writing…and writing…

L: Please review.


	8. Delfina

Annime: I have returned! Stress has not been my friend lately, but I'm getting better.

L: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Tonia stumbled down the sidewalk towards school. Let followed silently behind her, but every once in a while she tried to trip the teen.

The 19-year-old was too lost in thought to notice, so those around her rose their eyebrows as she tripped over what seemed like nothing.

"What's on your mind?" Let finally asked out of shear boredom. Tonia didn't answer her, and this made the monster sigh. "Ok, don't talk to you. You just be like that." The girl still didn't say anything…that is until she was tackled.

"Oh my gosh," Zeta cried as she helped her friend up. "I'm so happy for you!"

Tonia forced a smile as she wiped herself off.

"Thank you," she said. Zeta blinked for a moment, wondering why her friend wasn't as excited as she was, until she remembered something. "Oh, do you remember that girl, Delfina? She was in our math class all the way back in 7th grade!" Tonia winced a little at the memory.

Delfina Alexis Neville was half British, a quarter Italian, and a quarter French. She was an heiress to her father's million-dollar hotel company. She had pale skin, reddish brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Tonia had noticed that she was friendly when they first meet, but over time…Tonia noticed that she could make some pretty stuck-up comments.

"Yeah, I remember her," Tonia answered her friend.

"Well, I heard that she's actually in our class NOW."

The taller girl mentally groaned at the thought. "How could THAT happen?"

"She's loaded, remember?" Zeta pointed out. "Her dad probably paid a lot of money to get her in."

"But why would she want to come to a school specialized for future detectives?" muttered Tonia. "She never liked the idea of detective work. And why would she jump in right in the middle of the first semester?"

"Who knows?" Zeta said with a sigh. "She always did pretty odd things, even back in middle school. But she's one of the sweetest girls ever." Tonia nodded, knowing that Zeta probably didn't see the comments Delfina made the way she did. Although, Zeta DID always refer to her as the 'annoying rich kid,' obviously unable to stand how perfect she seemed to be. "So... how is the…'project'…coming along for you?"

"It's…" Tonia paused, not knowing what words to use. After a second she decided to say, "It's interesting." The taller didn't notice, but a ripple of disappointment went through Zeta.

"Well, todays a new day," the smaller announced. "And, not to mention the fact that I get to tell all about how stupid Delfina is going to act in class."

Tonia laughed at this as she let her friend drag her to school. The 19 year old couldn't help but want to see the scene her friend had described to her.

Let grumbled as she crossed her arms. It angered her that Zeta was so happy when it was obvious that jealousy eat at her spirit.

"You do know that she's angry right?" Let whispered in Tonia's ear. After not getting an answer, Let continued. "She's INSANELY jealous of you and how you are a part of this BIG important project and she's not."

Tonia tried to ignore the monster's words, but she was never able to go around the truth. Zeta wanted that spot just as much as she did. In all honesty, she could have had it too. The only thing with Zeta was that she wasn't as loud in class like she was with friends. Hence, the teacher might have noticed her potential more if she answered more questions.

Tonia knew that she may never know if this was fact or opinion, but before her mind could go into more depth with this idea Let tripped her again. This time, instead of stumbling, she fell flat on her face.

"Are you ok?" Zeta asked as she helped her friend up. Tonia nodded before sending a quick glare to Let.

"You should be paying attention to where you're going," the invisible female chuckled. "Oh, and by the way, someone is coming towards you."

Tonia stood up to see that this was truth. A familiar girl was running towards them. The 19-year-old detective mentally groaned as she realized it was Delfina.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Delfina. Her Italian sounded horrible, and not to mention forced. "I haven't seen you two in SOOOO long!" She wrapped Tonia and Zeta into a giant hug. The two (not knowing what to do) hugged her back and sent each other an awkward glance. Once Delfina was finished hugging them, she said with a giggle, "This is going to be great! We are going to be going to school together just like old times!"

Tonia could tell that Zeta wanted to barf at how happy and cheerful the girl was, but when she heard Let laughing her head off behind her, she quickly sent her a questioning look.

"She's insane!" Let spoke. "And YOU have to put up with her. This is going to be great!"

Tonia practically sweat dropped at the idea as Delfina rambled on and on. Zeta (not wanting to lose her cool) tried her hardest to ignore the rich girl as they continued their way to their university. Once they arrived, Mr. Bruzzi stepped in the group's direction.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mr. Bruzzi said to Delfina. "But I need to borrow Tonia."

Tonia almost sighed with relief…until she saw the quick scowl on Zeta's face from the corner of her eye. The taller almost winced at this. It made sense that she was angrier than earlier. Antonietta may not have liked Delfina that much, but Zeta couldn't STAND the girl. So, while Tonia is being pulled away from Delfina, Zeta is stuck with her.

"Aww," Delfina complained. Her sadness subsided fast, though, as she hugged the tallest of the three. "You have fun, Tonia! I'll see you later!" Antonietta laughed half-heartedly before leaving with her professor to go work with L.

Annime: I hope you like it even though it's mainly filler and it took so long!

Tonia: Please review!


	9. Jackets

Annime: Hello everyone! Marching Band is over, and do you know what that means?

Tonia: What does it mean?

Annime: THAT MEANS I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE!

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hello, Tonia," L welcomed the teenage girl as she shuffled into the room he was sitting awkwardly in. Videos played on tiny televisions that made a bigger screen. Two chairs sat in front of this screen, so Tonia took the other to L's left. To the older boy's right was a table piled with candy and sweet fruit. A bowl of sugar cubes sat at the corner nearest the male detective. The 19 year old girl couldn't comprehend how he was able to eat so many sweets.

"Hello," Tonia said with a sigh as she watched a few of the videos

"Is something the matter?" L spoke with indifference as he continued to stare at the screens.

"Nothing, just tired," the girl lied. "Oh, and Mr. Bruzzi told me to remind you that-,"

"He's teaching his classes today," L finished for the girl. "I don't forget these things, so don't worry." Tonia nodded as she glanced towards L.

Watari stalked into the room quietly with a tray. On the tray were two cups. The elder man bent down to where Tonia could see them.

"Would you like some tea?" Watari offered kindly.

"No thank you," Tonia declined as she watched L take one of the cups from the corner of her eye. She almost became sick when she saw him literally pour half of the bowl of sugar into the tea. Now he was going to eat SUGAR with TEA in it.

"So, have you found anything else interesting for our case?" L questioned the other detective.

"No, sadly not," Tonia said.

"Well, I hope you are happy to know that I did," L said as he picked up a spiral notebook from off the ground. "These are the people who were reported to have died yesterday." He handed to notebook to Tonia and the girl took it gently. Mentally preparing for what she was going to see, she opened the notebook. The first page was littered with names from the very top to the very bottom. The next page was full too and it finally stopped half way through the third page. All of the names were female and they seemed extremely random. "Remember," L spoke again. "That was just from yesterday. And it's interesting how all of those girls came from the same school. Their school is about to be shut down because the deaths cut a huge dent into the population of their students and the rest are being pulled out."

"What school is this?" Tonia whispered with shock.

"Brielle's All Girl's Academy in England," L answered.

'Where do I know that name from?' Tonia thought. 'It sounds so familiar.'

"It's a very prestigious school," L added. "Or, at least it was."

"Those are a lot of names," Let said as she floated behind Tonia.

"This is horrible," Tonia mumbled as she placed the notebook onto the table to her left. Her hand was shaking. The teen didn't notice that the young man was eyeing her closely.

'Something I said clicked in her head,' the older detective silently pointed out. Now, what does she have to do with this case besides the fact that she's trying to solve it?'

"L, sir," Watari announced as he appeared in the room again, "there was another death linked to kira just 15 minutes ago."

"Where was it?" L asked.

"A young man named Damiano Calidori died of a heart attack at 115 Edda Road."

Tonia's eyes opened wide. She knew the boy well. He used to go to the same elementary school as her.

"That's in town," Tonia said with fear. "That means-,"

"We shouldn't panic," L tried to reassure the girl. "We just need someone to go to that location."

"It's a coffee shop. I go there all the time to study." Watari and L spun their heads towards Tonia. She blinked as they stared at her. "What? What did I say?"

"Why don't you go to the coffee shop?" L suggested. "Since you go there normally you won't look suspicious if you just suddenly arrive."

"But won't there be an investigation there?" Antonietta pointed out.

"No," L corrected. "We have the case for kira. So everyone should be going on with their normal day, just like I ordered the police to tell the public."

"But how did you know kira was going to come here?"

"It was just a hunch. Here, take this." L handed Tonia a small and round microphone. "Put this in your ear. That way I can talk to you when you get there. And this," L paused as he hand the girl another microphone, only this one was flat. "Put it on the collar of your jacket. That way you can talk to me."

"But I don't have-" Before Tonia could finish her sentence, Watari tossed her a British style jacket.

"Have fun," L said.

"Ok, class," Mr. Bruzzi said. He looked at all of his students to find that Zeta and Delfina were sitting next to each other. The man mentally sighed with sympathy for Zeta. Delfina would not stop poking and bothering the poor girl. Money or no money- Mr. Bruzzi could not understand why the school would let in such a girl as Delfina. She couldn't stop acting like a five year old. After a moment of silence, he had an idea. "I need a volunteer." Zeta blinked at this and shot her had up into the air. Mr. Bruzzi smiled in triumph and called her to where he stood.

"What do you want me to do?" Zeta asked as she stood in front of the class.

"I need you to help me explain to the class what investigators would do on a murder case."

"Well, obviously they would go undercover and investigate all known suspects."

"But what if they were investigating a serial killer?"

"It depends on both the victims and the location."

Antonietta grumbled to herself s she entered the coffee shop. Everyone was smiling…except for the workers.

'All of the workers here probably saw or heard of the death,' Tonia thought. She calmly walked over to table and sat down with her laptop.


	10. An Angry Zeta

Annime: Hi!

Tonia: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

Light: Yeah-

Annime: GET OUT!

_**Chapter 9**_

Tonia sighed. The poor girl had stopped looking for things to search on the internet. Now she was just staring at her screen saver.

'I'm running out of things to do,' she mentally groaned. Her brown eyes scanned the room and huffed.

"Is there any strange activity?" L questioned.

"Nope," Tonia whispered. "There's absolutely NOTHING."

"Are you sure?"

Tonia's eyes scanned the room again and she spotted Zeta and Delfina making their way into the coffee shop. Tonia quickly moved back towards her computer. Her hair was already hidden inside her jacket, so she threw on the dark glasses that she carried around in her purse.

"Oh, it looks like someone familiar is here," Let laughed behind Tonia. The teen ignored the invisible creature.

"Anything interesting now?" asked L.

"My friends just came in."

"Ahh…"

L didn't say anything else for a moment. Silence hung in the air as Tonia listened in to Delfina and Zeta's conversation. Jealousy filled the dark haired girl. She had to stop herself and remember that she was on an important mission.

"Who are your friends?" L finally said.

"Well, one of them is Zeta Romano. I've been friends with her for years. The other is Delfina Neville. I knew her since 5th grade, but she moved to Britain after only being at my school for one year." Tonia heard L hum a little bit in thought.

"Delfina Neville…isn't she a young heiress?"

'Yeah, and a pain in the neck…'

Before Tonia could say anything in reply, L spoke again, but this time it wasn't to her. "Watari, please do a background-check on this heiress. I think she went to the school were all of this came to be."

'Wow, he keeps himself well updated,' the teenage girl thought as she tapped a finger on her laptop. Impatience began to eat at her once again as L's side of the line went silent. But, sadly, it was worse this time because now she had to avoid making eye contact with Zeta and Delfina. If they blew her cover and kira was in the room, she would be in a LOT of trouble.

"Kira is VERY interesting," Let mumbled into Tonia's ear. The teen's eyes went wide as she glanced towards the invisible monster.

"What are you talking about?" the girl whispered. "Are you telling me that you KNOW who kira is?"

"No," Let said. "I just talked to their Shinigami. They won't tell me who it is, but from what I am hearing the person is very different from you."

"No joke."

"You wouldn't like them."

"Gee- I wonder why."

"You don't need to be so sarcastic."

"You don't have to be so obvious."

As the two continued to bicker at one-another, Zeta and Delfina were conversing only a few tables away.

"So," Delfina spoke with a sigh. "When will Tonia get done with her little project?"

"Not for a while," Zeta said. She put her right elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. "She's on a VERY important case."

"Oh," Delfina blinked. "Why is SHE the one doing it?"

"She was picked by Mr. Bruzzi."

"Well that's just not right!" Delfina cried. It was Zeta's turn to blink. "I mean, come ON Zeta! You have JUST as much potential as she does! You might even have more! That stuck-up little brat doesn't deserve anymore praises."

"Hey!" snapped Zeta. "Don't call her that!"

"Calm down! I'm only speaking the truth! I remember how much of a suck-up she was in fifth grade!"

"She wasn't a suck-up! Tonia has just always followed the rules."

"Well I don't see you breaking a lot."

"Just stop-,"

"Look, I can help you! My dad is RICH for goodness sakes!" Delfina grabbed Zeta by the arm and dragged her from the table and out the door. The teen yelped I surprise before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

'I'm ready to pop this chick in the face!' Zeta grumbled mentally. "Let go of me, Delfina!"

Tonia glanced behind her as she heard Zeta yelling. Apparently Delfina had grabbed her. Tonia grimace.

"Yeah, Delfina's screwed," the girl murmured, felling slightly sorry for the girl.

"Delfina," L spoke over the other line. "What will happen to her?" Tonia blinked as she realized that two seconds ago she had pressed the button that made her able to talk to L.

'Go thing he didn't hear me talking to Let,' Tonia mentally sighed with relief. She then went back to talking with L. "She just made Zeta mad by dragging her off to who-knows where."

"Follow them," L said. "And make it fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Delfina is a new suspect in this case. You need to go see if she's up to anything."

"Ok, but I honestly think she's harmless."

"What makes you think this?"

"She's not the brightest crayon in the box, but I'll check it out." Tonia closed her laptop and placed it inside her bag.

"Good, now fill me in on anything you find out." With this there was silence on the other end once more. Tonia sighed and walked out of the coffee shop. Once outside she realized there was a problem:

She had no idea where those two went.

"Stop dragging me!" Zeta barked.

"I'm only trying to help you!" Delfina laughed. Zeta growled again.

'This chick is insane,' Zeta yelled mentally. 'After this is over, I'm filing a restraining order on this b*tch!'

Delfina continued to pull Zeta throughout the streets and into an ally way. It was getting dark outside, making Zeta more aggravated.

"You DO know I need to be home for dinner, right?" Zeta snapped.

"You're 19! Why do you have a curfew?"

"I'm still living with my parents you know!"

"What a shame! I've lived in my own condo since I was 16."

'That's only because you parents paid for it!'

Once this thought had crossed through Zeta's mind, Delfina stopped. She turned around as she let go of Zeta. A smile was plastered to her face while Zeta got ready to punch her.

"I have something I need to show you," Delfina said. She either didn't care that the other girl was mad or just didn't notice it.

"What is it?" Zeta demanded. Delfina smirked as she pulled something from out of her bag.

Annime: I hope you liked it!

L: Please review.


	11. I Don't Like Her

Annime: Hello!

Tonia: Took you long enough!

Annime: I'm sorry! (Hides)

_**Chapter 10**_

"Hey," Tonia said as she looked into the ally way. Zeta turned to look at the new comer and Delfina slipped her 'surprise' back into her book-bag.

"Oh, hey, Tonia," Zeta said with both relief and happiness. "Delfina was just about to show me something." Zeta turned back to look at Delfina.

"What is it?" Tonia asked with curiosity. Delfina tried to hide her scowl, but Antonietta could still see it in the dark.

"Nothing important," Delfina answered. "I have to go. See you guys later." The girl slipped past the other two and stalked off. Tonia and Zeta both blinked after her.

"Huh," Zeta muttered. "She was really excited about it…but oh well! She was driving me nuts anyway!" Zeta put a hand on Tonia's shoulder. "So, how's the SPECIAL project going for ya?"

"It's going good…" the taller mumbled as she stared after Delfina. Zeta blinked at her friend and waved a hand in front of her face until she gained her attention. Tonia looked at her with a blank face. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Zeta questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…do you know what Delfina was trying to show you?"

"No, actually; you came right before she had the chance to reveal it. I wonder why she just ran off like that though."

"Yeah," Tonia whispered with suspicion and confusion. Zeta looked at her friends again in question before shrugging it off.

"Come on, let's go home," the shorter took the other's hand and began to lead her away from the alley way. Tonia let her friend take her hand as she began to think about what to do.

It was clear to Tonia that Delfina was willing to show whatever it was she has to Zeta. It was also clear that she obviously didn't want Tonia to see what she had. Was it because Delfina somehow knew she was handling the Kira case? No, that couldn't be it…what if it was just something stupid, like drugs. No, it couldn't be that either. Her expression was too alert, which isn't a very usual for her. But if those aren't the reasons then...

"So, how's your case REALLY coming?" Zeta asked again. Tonia looked at her.

"It's very interesting."

"Did you figure anything out yet?"

"Not really, no."

"Well then…"

"How's it coming with Delfina?"

"OH MY GOSH!" the girl cried. "I'M GOING TO FILE A RESTRAINING ORDER ON HER THE NEXT CHANCE I GET!" Tonia laughed and the two talked as they made their way home.

"So," Let said as Tonia combed her hair in front of the mirror. "Are you worried at all?"

"Worried about what?" Tonia questioned.

"You remember- Delfina was obviously up to something."

Tonia dropped her hand and comb onto her lap. "I know…it's unsettling."

"She's not to be trusted."

"I think she's kira."

"How do you know THAT from just this?"

"Five reasons come to mind. One, she went to the school where all of this started. Second, she is a spoiled brat who will do anything to get what she wants. Third, L, the GREATEST detective in the WORLD, said she was a suspect. Fourth, what else would she obviously not want me to see AND freak out about? Fifth, you, the monster who doesn't care about what's going on, just said she's not to be trusted. OH- and let's not forget the fact that you would be able to see the Shinigami that is with her."

Let stared at Tonia for a minute before scowling.

"You think you're SO smart, don't you?"

"Yes, why yes I do."

Let rolled her eyes as Tonia went back to combing her hair.

Zeta lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She huffed for no reason and kept her mind blank. This was how she relaxed after a long day.

The 19 year-old jumped when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Zeta turned to it hesitantly and blinked in confusion when she saw Delfina outside her window. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Ok, what do you want?" Zeta muttered with pure annoyance. "It's almost 11 at night. Seriously, why are you climbing ladders?"

"I thought you would want to see what I was trying to show you earlier before that goody-goody showed up." Delfina's voice had the sound of fake innocence, and Zeta had the urge to barf.

"When you put it that way, no," Zeta spoke as she was about to close her window. Delfina stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling herself into the room. Zeta yelped and then growled at the other girl. "Seriously, GET OUT!"

"Not until I show you!" Delfina argued. "Now be quiet!" Zeta groaned with pure annoyance once again and decided to punch the girl later.

"What is it?" Zeta grumbled. Delfina smiled and pulled out a black note book. Zeta blinked at it before looking at Delfina. "It's…a note book."

"Not just ANY note book," Delfina corrected. "It's a DEATH NOTE!"

"A…death note...Wait…isn't that the thing that killed L!"

"Yep; it is!"

"Why do you have that?" demanded Zeta. "Get rid of it NOW before someone gets hurt!"

"Umm…it's a little too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, try it out!"

"I don't WANT to!"

"Come on! You can finally get rid of her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonia!" yelled Delfina with exasperation. (Zeta was suddenly unhappy about the fact that her room was sound proof.) "You can finally pull her out of your spot light."

"She deserves that case!" Zeta pointed out.

"And so did you."

"And what makes you think she didn't deserve it more?"

"What makes you think she did?"

"It WAS given to her!"

Delfina sighed and stared at Zeta for a minute. "Fine- I'll give you 24 hours to think it over." The girl walked over to the window and opened it. "Oh, but if you tell ANYONE about this, I'll take care of both you AND Tonia. I don't like her. I never did and I never will. So, if you don't want me to get rid of her, keep your trap shut!" With this Delfina left the other girl alone and in fear.

Annime: I hope you liked it!

L: Please review!


	12. Kidnapped

Annime: Hello! I figured out how my stories are going to end, so I will be able to write more.

Tonia: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Tonia sat with L as the two watched security tapes from all over the city. L couldn't stop eating sweets, but the teenage girl was getting used to it.

Her mind was on a lot of things, and one of them was how l survived in Japan. The news said that he died there, so why is he still alive?

The girl looks over at L and stares for a few moments. She tried her best to find an answer by herself until the other spoke to her.

"You know, if you want to say something you can," L told her. Tonia blinked and blushed a little bit in embarrassment.

"I was just wondering," the teenager said before trailing off. A few moments later L spoke again.

"What were you wondering?"

"Well…the news said that you died in Japan. Why would they lie about that over the news?"

"They announced what they thought was corrected."

"Well…then what IS correct?"

"Well, a boy was trying to get me killed in Japan. He was kira and I was in his way."

"So…did he write you name down?"

"Not quite," L corrected. "You see, there was a criminal who was about to be killed. He was once an actor, but murdered many people. Watari requested that he get surgery to look like me so that I wouldn't die since we predicted that it would happen that week. He agreed. So, we gave him a communicator to fit in his ear and as kira's 'girlfriend's' Shinigami wrote my name down, she was really writing his."

"Wow…," Tonia whispered. "That's brilliant."

"I didn't finish that case, though," L sighed. "Some people I trained did."

"Well you must be proud then," Tonia pointed out as she turned back to the screens. She watched them for about a minute, but sensed that L was now looking at HER she turned to her partner again. "Is there something YOU want to ask?"

"Do you have any idea who this new kira is?"

Tonia stared at him for moment, taking in the question. They barely had any leads and she definitely didn't know everyone who existed on the planet at the moment. How could she possibly come up a suspect so quickly?

Then she almost laughed at the thought of Delfina.

"Delfina was showing Zeta something important yesterday," Tonia explained. "It HAD to be something she could threaten Zeta with, because she wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Would Zeta keep it a secret from you if it WASN'T something threatening added to it?"

"No, she doesn't like Delfina in the slightest. I personally don't either. She's snotty, arrogant, and gets whatever she wants."

"So, would she do anything to get what she wants?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"Then she's the first on our list. We need to somehow get into her house and put webcams throughout the interior and exterior of the building, but…"

"If Delfina finds out about them then she will kill Zeta."

"Are you willing to take that chance?"

Tonia looked straight into L's eyes. They are indifferent- as usual- but something about the question was different, like an emotion of desperation.

"No, I'm not," Antonietta replies. "Just…let me try to figure some things out. If I can't, then we can go with your idea."

L looked at her for another moment before turning to the TVs. "I trust you, Tonia. I surprisingly trust you more than anyone besides Watari. Good luck."

She nods and stands up. The teen picks up her things and starts to walk out the door. As she steps out of the room, L doesn't say anything. Instead he continues to stare at the screens that were placed right in front of him. L noticed, but Tonia didn't notice something drop out of her back-pack.

Zeta paced back and forth in her bedroom. Delfina wasn't at school, and if the clock wasn't lying then she would be here any minute.

Zeta was panicking. She, a detective in training who had the worst temper in school, was not one to usually panic. The teen never had to. No one wanted to mess with her growing up. Now, with death almost literally coming to her, panic was all she could feel and she didn't know how to handle it.

A knock suddenly sounded at her door. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly moved toward it. She drew out the process of unlocking the window and opening it for as long as she could, but in no time Delfina had pushed her aside and climbed into her room. A note book was being held in the trespasser's hand, making Zeta want to vomit.

"So," Delfina spoke with a smirk. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Zeta said as she swallowed hard. In all honesty, she had made her decision the moment Delfina introduced it to her.

"What is it? Spit it out already!" Delfina complained. She was antsy and excited. Zeta guessed that Delfina thought she knew the answer already.

"I'm not going to do it."

Delfina stopped in mid-jump and stared at Zeta. The insane teen then tilted her head in confusion.

"Did you just say that you are NOT going to do it?" Delfina asked. Zeta took a deep breath and nodded.

"You heard right, now please leave my house. I won't say anything as long as you leave Tonia and me alone."

Delfina's grip on the Death Note tightened and a look of angst, terror, and rage flooded through her eyes. Zeta was stunned. She had never seen the rich brat freak out so much over a simple no, and Zeta had seen her ball her eyes out on the ground in fifth grade. Let's just say that the tough girl couldn't handle this kind of punch.

"It's too late for that!" Delfina snapped. What seemed like minutes to Zeta was actually a moment of time. Delfina grabbed Zeta's arm and dragged her out the window.

Tonia stood in front of Zeta's house. She didn't know whether to go inside or not. Getting answers from her friend about this predicament wasn't smart at all. IF Zeta was REALLY being threatened by Delfina, both Zeta and Tonia were in trouble.

As she thought over what Delfina's motives could be, she heard a scream come from the back of the house. Knowing that it was Zeta, she raced around the house to find the backyard empty except for a ladder that reached from the ground to Zeta's room.

"Oh, no," Tonia murmured.

She was too scared for Zeta to notice that Let was not there.

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Zeta: Please review!


	13. Arrested

Annime: I know it's been a while…

Tonia: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

Tonia bulldozed herself through the crowd of the people who walked along the sidewalk.

Why people were out this late at night, she could never understand. Sometimes in the past it would annoy her. This was not one of those times. She was pretty sure that if she had been alone at this time, she would have been scared out of her wits.

The black haired girl jumped over a bench (feeling grateful that she had been in track) that blocked her path to an alley way. She knew the way around the city like the back of her hand, and this was the best shortcut.

Zeta swallowed hard as Delfina led her down Blackwood Street. Where the two were going…Zeta didn't want to find out. But, in truth, she knew. She knew where Delfina was taking her. She knew why Delfina was taking her there. She knew that Delfina would-

Delfina guided Zeta by resting her hand on Zeta's shoulder. Zeta couldn't STAND the idea of this crazy chick touching her. Now, though, she had more important things to worry about.

Blackwood Street led to an old construction zone. The construction workers had started to build a mall that would make a major impact on Venice's economy. It had started when Zeta and Tonia were only 11-years-old. After five years the company finally gave up. Now it was just another wanna-be success.

It took about an hour to walk to the old construction site from Zeta's house. Once there, Zeta knew it was the end of the line for her. No one would know what happened to her. Carlos would never know how much she liked him. Mr. Bruzzi wouldn't know how much she appreciated him-

"Any last words?" asked Delfina as she pulled a gun from the inside of her coat.

Zeta gulped. "Why don't you just kill me with the Death Note? You seem to be proud of it."

"I don't want people connecting me with Kira," Delfina explained. "If people found out that kira killed you and they see how much time I've spent with you, then they'll know."

"But they'll figure out that you shot me," Zeta countered.

"I can easily hide after committing murder. My family is, after all, rich."

Zeta used all of her energy to keep from spitting in Delfina's face at that statement. What helped, though, was the slight error in Delfina's equation.

"So… you're really going to kill me?" Zeta interrogated.

"Yes," the nut-job answered as she pulled the trigger.

Suddenly, Zeta was tackled to the ground. The bullet flew over her head and all she could hear was a "_Zip!"_

"Oww," mumbled the voice of the person who tackled Zeta. "That hurt more than I thought it would."

"TONIA!" Zeta cried as she squeezed her friend into a hug. "I'm SO glad you're here!"

"Tonia's here?" Delfina demanded with rage. "How did this happen!"

"You didn't really pick a brain-racking spot to hurt somebody," Tonia pointed out. Delfina growled and threw the gun to the ground (not the smartest idea in the world) making it go-off. The new bullet went flying through the air. Tonia was caught off-guard by this and was hit in the shoulder. Blood exploded into the air and she clutched her shoulder in pain.

"Are you ok?" Zeta gasped as she watched her friend kneel to the ground. Tonia narrowed her eyes at Delfina as the insane girl laughed manically.

"You two won't be going home tonight!" Delfina screamed. "IT'S OVER!"

That's when sirens erupted through the air. Tonia couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"It is over, Delfina," Tonia agreed. "But it's not over for us!"

"Yes it is!" Delfina hissed. "I will kill you now and all they will find are dead bodies!"

"And how do you plan on getting out of the dump in time? The perimeter is too large for you to get out unseen. You will be arrested and thrown into prison."

"I'll kill you with the death note then instead of shooting you!"

"There are two flaws to your plan."

"What do you think those are, Ms. Know-It-All?"

"One, it won't be any faster to write our names down. Two, you don't even know my full name!"

"You're kidding!"

The police sirens were getting louder, making Delfina suddenly panic. The girl took off, sprinting in the opposite direction that the cop cars were coming from.

"Are you sure she won't get away?" Zeta stuttered.

"I'm sure," Tonia muttered as she sat on the ground.

"Is it true…that she doesn't know your full name?"

"I've never told anyone my full name," Tonia replied. "It's too long."

"Well…why didn't you tell me?"

Tonia went silent for a moment. "It's a long story."

Tonia had been right- it didn't take the police very long to get to their location. Zeta could help but let her tears fall from relief. She didn't realize, though, what was REALLY going to happen.

"Hello, officer," Tonia welcomed the captain of the Secret Services squad. "It's good to see that you all are here-,"

"Are you Antonietta Rizzo?"

"Yes-,"

"And is this Zeta Romano?"

"Yes sir-,"

"You are both under arrest!"

"WHAT- Sir we haven't done anything wrong!"

"You are under arrest because you are the main suspects to the kira case."

It didn't make sense to L was Let was telling him. Tonia had never been an idea suspect to him if she had been a suspect at all.

"She plans on killing much more," Let informed the detective. "She claimed that she wasn't even half way done."

L flipped through the death note again. There was nothing there.

"She ripped all the pages out," Let reminded him. L looked closely and saw that there were signs of tares.

"This doesn't make sense," L muttered.

"She's a smart girl," Let said with a shrug. "She was planning this from the moment she started working with you."

L didn't believe a word Let said…but he could look this over.

Just in case he was wrong.

Annime: L would never be wrong, but let's just play along with the story!

Zeta: Please review!


	14. Protection

Annime: I am hoping to put more twists on this, cause let's face it- this isn't the best story in the world (nervous smile). This is my first Death Note story, after all.

Tonia: Annime doesn't own Death Note or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 13**_

"This is insane!" Tonia yelled at the police officer. "I have NEVER killed ANYONE in my entire life!"

"Tell that to L when you see him!" the man shouted before Tonia was thrown into the back of one of the police cars. The girl yelped as she landed in the seat and yelped again once Zeta was thrown on top of her.

Once the car started moving, Zeta fell off of Tonia and onto the floor of the car.

"Great," Tonia grumbled. "EVERYONE thinks I'm a felon when I didn't even do anything!"

"Hey, I'm in the same boat you are!" Zeta snapped. "And how long did you know that Delfina was Kira?"

Right after Zeta had finished her sentence, one of the officers driving the car turned to the two girls.

"I suggest you that two should SHUT UP!" the man snapped. Tonia mentally groaned at this and buried her face into the leather seat.

This was going to be a LONG ride.

"What are you going to do, Sir," Watari questioned as two cells were made to hold their two new suspects.

L didn't look at Watari as he answered, "I know they didn't do it, but putting them under arrest may be the only way to keep them safe. After all, if Delfina feels she is safe with them in her place then she won't kill them."

"This is very troubling," Watari spoke. "Why did Ms. Rizzo have a death note in the first place?"

"She probably got it like Delfina did," L said. "It was just an accident."

Tonia opened her eyes once the police car had stopped. She gasped when she was pulled out of the car by her foot. The teenage girl landed on the ground and her friend fell beside her. The two were then forcefully stood upright and led into the strange looking building.

'What's mom going to think about this?' Tonia thought. 'What's DAD going to think about this?' The girl blinked when she was shoved into a room with three white walls. The fourth wall had a window, and she could see L and Mr. Bruzzi. 'Ok, so my parents are the LEAST of my problems.'

"Tonia-," Mr. Bruzzi began, but the girl wouldn't let him.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Tonia stressed the last three words. "I was FRAMED!"

"We know this," L explained, but Tonia didn't process this information fast enough.

"I only kept the Death Note because I didn't want anyone else to get their hands on it!"

"We know, Tonia," Mr. Bruzzi tried to say.

"Delfina is the one who has been killing people!"

"We KNOW!" Mr. Bruzzi pressed. Tonia finally blinked at the two.

"Then why am I locked up in a cell?"

"To keep you safe from Delfina, that's why."

"I'm pretty sure that the death note's power can reach threw these walls."

"That's not how this is going to work," L said. "We are going to make her think that you and Zeta are taking her place."

"So she won't wanna get rid of us," Tonia whispered.

"Exactly," L said. "So relax and tell me where you think Delfina would go."

"How should I know, she's a crazy person!"

"Tonia, this is important."

"Then, maybe she went to her apartment or even back to her dad's house."

"Then we will check there," L spoke as he turned to Watari. "Surround the place, but make sure she doesn't know that anyone is there."

Tonia rested her head on the floor of her cell. She didn't feel comfortable OR safe. She was still handcuffed and the floor was cold, hard metal.

"We will bring in a bed for you soon, so just relax," Mr. Bruzzi told her. "So just hang tight."

Tonia didn't reply. She was worried.

'What if Delfina is too stupid to think like we do?' she thought. 'What if she kills Zeta with the death note?

…what if she finds out my REAL name?' The girl sighed at the thought. 'The fact that she doesn't know my name is the ONLY thing keeping me safe from her death note.'

"You know," a voice said from above her, "you are a HANDFUL."

Tonia looked up and blinked.

"Let?"

"I'm the one and only, Let, to be exact."

"Where have you been?"

"I was telling L that you were the one writing in the death note and killing everyone."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT; IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Well, I had to find a way to keep you from getting killed, you moron! Now stop screaming, you'll wake up the entire neighborhood!"

Delfina smirked to herself as she lay comfortably on the couch of living room. She let out a giggle for a moment before turning towards her Shinigami.

"You know," the teenage girl said. "We should twist things around a bit."

"What do you mean?" the Shinigami questioned.

"You need to break them out," Delfina told him.

"I can't do that."

Delfina pouted before giggling again. "Fine, then I'll use my death note somehow."

"You're an idiot if you think that you are going to get away with this without a backup plan."

"I do have a backup plan," Delfina explained. "My daddy has money."

"L isn't going to let your daddy's money keep you from going jail."

"I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on the winning side, so if you don't win then you won't have me to help you anymore."

"Well you're a jerk!"

"I'm a Shinigami," he pointed out to the girl. "I'm not supposed to be nice."

The girl grumbled before standing up. She crossed her arms and made her way towards her death note.

"If you are not going to help me, then fine- I'll do this by myself."

"Good for you," the Shinigami muttered under his breath. "You're finally growing up."

"Aww," Delfina said. "Thank you!"

"It's not supposed to be a compliment."

Delfina narrowed her eyes at the Shinigami. "Umm, I have a question."

"What is it?" he snapped.

"How do you kill a Shinigami?"

The monster laughed hysterically. "Oh, little girl, you will NEVER find out.

Annime: I hope you enjoy this…

Tonia: Is something wrong?"

Annime: I just REALLY went in over my head with this story!

Tonia: (sigh) PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Annime: Ok, I know you will be mad at me, but I have to do it- I HAVE to put this story on Hiatus. I CAN'T continue this story anymore. I'm not going to delete it because I WILL finish it one day, but I have other stories I want to start and I just can't think of anything for this story. This story carries no interest for me. I feel as though it doesn't hold up to the standards of a good Death Note story. Personally, I'm not a big fan of this story.

If you have any ideas then leave a review or send me an email. Help from my reviews is always wanted.

Thank you for sticking with me thus far, and just remember that this story will be finished whether I update every once in a while or I just start writing it after a few months.

It WILL be finished just not right now.

Thank you.


End file.
